


Threats, Bats, and Kryptonite

by herecomesawkward



Series: The Thrilling, Romantic Saga of Tim Drake and Conner Kent [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is just amused, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, No beta we die like mne, it's adorable, kon really loves Tim, like he's got it BAD, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomesawkward/pseuds/herecomesawkward
Summary: In which Damian is bad at emotions and therefore threatens Kon instead of actually dealing with them.ORDamian Wayne is the only one allowed to hurt his brothers.A follow up to Coming Out.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: The Thrilling, Romantic Saga of Tim Drake and Conner Kent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468228
Comments: 9
Kudos: 338





	Threats, Bats, and Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like an hour and a half. AKA if it sucks, please know I'm aware, just too busy to really care. Please enjoy.

Kon felt that he was handling being threatened by Damian Wayne fairly well. After all, most shovel talks weren’t delivered by an ex-assassin armed with Kryptonite and his father’s silent approval. Damian barely even made it up to Kon’s chin, but the current Robin wasn’t letting that stop him from interspersing his threats with sharp pokes to the chest. It was honestly kind of adorable.

Tim had wandered off to change out of his suit and had left Kon alone in the kitchen. Or so they had thought because mere moments after Tim’s footsteps had moved upstairs, Damian had appeared.

Kon knew the only meta in the family was Duke but there was no way the demon brat’s ability to move soundlessly was normal.

Tim and Damian had always had a difficult relationship. Kon had been very dead when the two first met, but he had seen Tim naked enough to know that several of the man’s scars came from his vicious little brother. Aside from the remnants of bodily harm, almost every time Kon had seen Red Robin and Robin civilly interact had involved either an impending apocalypse or Alfred.

Alfred was magic. Kon didn’t exactly know why or how, but that man somehow managed to both wrangle all batboys and have regular passive-aggressive bake-offs with Ma. Kon only had to wrangle one and that was turning into a fulltime job. Not that Kon was complaining or anything. He just occasionally wished that his boyfriend would jump off less buildings without a grapple.

Kon was fairly certain that while he loved the dude, he would not like his boyfriend as a pancake.

Tim’s inability to remember gravity aside, Kon was beginning to think that Damian didn’t actually hate his brother, as Robin 5.0 had graduated from poking his chest to showing him the Kryptonite dagger he had apparently made for this exact purpose.

If Kon wasn’t starting to fear for his balls, he would have thought it was kind of sweet.

“If you hurt my brother, they will never find your remains, clone.”

Scary, but sweet.

Damian sheathed the dagger and glared at Kon for a moment more before turning on his heel and walking away. As he left the kitchen, Kon heard a stilted, “Drake,” and moments later, Tim appeared in the room, freshly showered and in sweatpants and one of Kon’s Superboy shirts.

Kon only had to hold out his arms for his boyfriend to walk into them. Pressing his nose to Tim’s hair, Kon allowed his super-senses to let him sniff his boyfriend’s hair. Honestly, it had to be some kind of inherent Tim scent because Kon had used every product in his bathroom at least twice and hadn’t managed to recreate it.

Tim always smelled amazing, even covered in blood and guts and robot fuel, but this was Kon’s favorite. A clean, sweatpanted, freshly showered Tim meant a Tim who would let himself relax and smile and laugh and forget about his responsibilities for a bit.

It also meant a Tim who had no plans to do anything other to watch a movie and ~~maybe~~ definitely make out on the couch.

“What was that about?” Tim’s words were slightly muffled by the way his face was pressed into Kon’s shirt. Kon took a moment to tighten his arms around his boyfriend because he could hold Tim for the rest of his life and be perfectly happy.

Not that Kon wanted to stop at merely holding Tim, because holy crap was he a goddamn wet dream in bed, but if no sex was a deal breaker for their relationship, then he wouldn’t even blink before agreeing to a look no touch policy.

“Nothing much, just Damian being Damian.”

“Gross.” Kon could feel Tim’s smile against his chest and honestly, he got why Damian had threatened him. Tim was amazing and wonderful and he deserved the best in life.

Three hours later, Kon had a lapful of a very sleepy Tim. Deciding it was best to close his eyes just for a bit, Kon curled himself around his boyfriend. He looked over to the sound system to make sure it was off and had to use all his years of training not to move and startle Tim awake. Damian stood there, in full Robin regalia and he was glaring at Kon with all his might, which, while strangely intimidating, was no match for the sheer terror of Batman looming right behind him.

Kon grinned at them. Sure, Damian and Bruce were scary and all, but they clearly hadn’t realized the obvious: if he hurt Tim in any way, shape, or form, there wouldn’t be enough of Superboy left to torture after Tim was through.

His boyfriend was both hot and terrifying like that.

Smirking at the thought, Kon drew Tim a little closer to his chest and let himself fall asleep.

BONUS:

Bruce hated paperwork. Hated, hated, hated it. He glared down at the financial review Lucius had forced on him, wondering if he could feed it to Titus and get away with it. Maybe if he let the dog into his office…

The door to his office banged against the wall as Tim practically threw himself through the doorway.

“Why the hell did you make Damian threaten Kon?”

Bruce blinked. He hadn’t made Damian do anything, aside from allowing his youngest son to take some Kryptonite up to wave menacingly after patrol the other night. And Bruce had been there for that which meant…

It didn’t take the world’s greatest detective to realize what had happened and Bruce allowed himself a small smile. Damian was growing up! Granted, he had moved from threatening Tim to threatening people for Tim, but progress was progress. Content in the knowledge that he was doing something right, Bruce allowed his son to rant and rage at him. It would be best for all parties involved if no one else knew Damian cared for his older brother.


End file.
